


Jenn's Bad Day

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: While  Steve is fighting his friend in the Episode 1x09 Po'ipu   Jenn is fighting her own battle.   Just note I don't like Stan very much.





	Jenn's Bad Day

MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was getting ready for school when McGarret was getting his keys ready. "Governor call you?" She asked pulling her keys out of her bag. 

"Yeah." Steve said holding the door open for her. 

"Becareful dad." Jenn said falling into her car. 

"You too. I'll call if I am gonna be later than 8" Steve said. 

"Ok. Bye" Jenn said pulling off.

 

3 HOURS LATER -11 AM  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Jenn had just come out of the History glass when her phone dinged. "Need to use the house. Have a place stay tonight?" read the text. 

Jenn sighed and dialed a number. "Hello Edwards house." A maid said. 

"Hi My name is Jenn McGarrett is Mrs Edwards in?" Jenn asked. 

"Hi Jenn. Everything ok?" Rachel asked. 

"Yes. I hate to ask, but dad texted me that he needs to use the house tonight for something and I have no where to stay." Jenn said fixing to go on. 

"Stay here. I'll have Bertha make the bedroom up next to Grace and you and her can have a girls night." Rachel said. 

"Thank you. It should only be tonight. I'll text dad and let him know. Again thank you." Jenn said. 

"Not a problem." Rachel said. 

"Ok. See you this afternoon." Jenn said hanging up. 

She pulled her text up to Steve. "Got it taken care of. Just send a bag of clothes for me over to Edwards please." Jenn texted headed to her next class. 

Her phone dinged "Ok. Love you"? Came back. She smiled and went on to class.

4 HOURS LATER 3:PM   
EDWARD'S HOUSE

Jenn pulled into the driveway and parked. She got out, just as the front door opened Rachel coming out to greet her. "Grace is so excited." Rachel said smirking. 

"Aw. I am really glad to be get to know her. I hope it was ok I took care of her while Dad and Danny dealt with that case a couple weeks ago." Jen asked. 

"Definitely. She couldn't stop going on about the fun you girls had. Anytime Commander and Daniel work late you can always come and stay with us." Rachel said. 

"Thank you. Being home alone honestly doesn't bother me." Jen said walking with Rachel into the mansion. 

Grace came running down the stair. "JEN!!!" She yelled. 

"Hey Girlie. Since you stayed with me, can I stay with you?" Jen asked. 

"Yes." Grace said excitedly. 

Rachel and Jen laughed. "Come on, you can stay in my room." Grace said grabbing her hand. 

"Grace how about you let Jen sleep in the room beside yours." Rachel said. 

"Ok." Grace said. 

"We can still read the next chapter of Harry Potter." Jen said. 

 

4 HOURS LATER-7PM  
EDWARDS HOUSE

Jen was sitting at the dinner table with Rachel and Grace when Stan came in stumbling. "Honey I,m home." He slurred. 

Jen and Rachel glanced at each other. "Grace can we go up to your room and you show me some of that series you were telling me about." Jen asked. 

"Yes." Grace said getting up and going with Jen into her room. 

"Is Step Stan mad at us?" Grace asked. 

"Awww sweetie, I don't think so. I think he probably had a bad day." Jen said keeping her ears out for any odd noises. Grace went to her tv and got it all set up. 

After a while Jen got up. "You stay up here, I am gonna go check on your mom." Jen said. 

"Ok." Grace said. 

Jen made her way downstairs and found Rachel sitting at the table crying. "What happened?" Jen asked. 

"He's just drunk." Rachel said. 

 

"He get like this a lot?" Jen asked sitting down. 

"Only when a deal doesn't go his way. Which seems to be often." Rachel said. 

"Where is he now?" Jen asked. 

"He went out." Rachel said. 

"Ok. Come on and watch tv with us. I don't understand a word these people are saying." Jen said making Rachel laugh.

 

4 HOURS LATER-MIDNIGHT  
EDWARDS HOUSE

Jen got up to the bathroom. On her way out she bumped into Stan. "Sorry." She said. 

"You should be. You're a problem." Stan said. 

"Excuse me. How drunk are you?" Jen asked. 

"Not enough" Stan said. 

"I was just going for a snack." Jen said easing around him. 

Jen was in the kitchen getting some cookies when she felt hands on her arms. "Has anyone ever told you you're sexy?" Stan said close to her ear. 

"Get off of me you pervert." Jen said trying to push him off. 

"I want you." Stan said back handing Jen. 

Jen grappled behind her for something to use in defense. "Come here you whore." Stan said yanking her close to him. 

Jen kept wrestling him. "GET OFF!!" She yelled. 

2 HOURS LATER-2 AM  
EDWARDS HOUSE

Rachel heard an odd noise and got up. She walked downstairs and found Jen laying on the floor and Stan over her naked. "Oh my god." She whispered. 

"It's not what it looks like." Stan stammered. 

"It looks like you raped her. How could you?" Rachel said. 

"She came onto me." Stan said. 

"I highly doubt that." Rachel said. 

"Well it's my word against hers. Who's gonna believe her over me?" Stan asked. 

"Get out. I don't want you near my daughter." Rachel said going to the phone. 

"Don't you dare. You call the cops I'll make your life a living hell." Stan said holding her wrist. 

Neither of em saw Jen get up and pick up the vase that was on the table. In swift motion she slammed it over Stan's head. 

Once shock wore off Rachel looked at Jen. 'Are you ok?" She asked. 

"I just need to go and get my wrist set." Jen said. 

"You need a rape kit sweetie." Rachel said. 

"I know." Jen said sitting down on the barstool closest to her. 

"Alright. I'll go get Grace up." Rachel said. 

"I can call one of my friends. She shouldn't see this." Jen said. 

Rachel looked at Jen and saw a young girl fixing to have a melt down. "Hold on." Rachel said going to her purse. 

Jen cast her eyes to Stan and made sure he was still out. She got up and tied his hands with a zip tie she found. 

"Our neighbor Mrs Rodriguez is gonna listen out for Grace. Come on." Rachel said leading her out of the house. 

 

3 HOURS LATER- 3 AM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Danny and Chin stood on the beach and watched Steve take down Nick Taylor. When Danny got down there he smirked at him. "You've got to do a better job picking your friends." Danny said. 

steve smirked. "Tell me about it. I picked you. didn't I?" He said patting Danny on the back as they made their way up the beach to the house. Getting up to the house they talked with Chin and Kono. Danny's phone buzzed. "It's Rachel." Danny said answering. 

'Rachel? Everything ok?" He asked. 

"Danny, I need you to come to Tripler hospital." Rachel said. 

"Is it Grace?" Danny asked. 

"No. Listen just bring Steve and get here please. It's Jen." Rachel said. 

"We're on our way." Danny said hanging up and going to where Steve, Chin and Kono were standing. 

"Hey. Rachel needs us at Tripler." Danny said. 

"Grace?" Steve asked. 

"Jen." Danny said. Steve practically ran to his truck. "Hold on Super Seal." Danny said. 

"My daughter is hurt. I need to be there." Steve said jumping into the his truck and cranking with Danny getting into the passenger seat. 

 

TRIPLER HOSPITAL.

Steve and Danny ran in and spotted Rachel sitting outside a curtained area. "Rach?" Danny said. 

"Oh Steve I am so sorry." Rachel said. 

'What happened?" Steve asked. 

"Stan came home drunk. Jen took Grace up to Grace's room and was watching tv. I told Stan if he was gonna be drunk he had to leave the house. He left and went out drinking some more. After he left me and the girls went to bed. Apparently Stan came home and bumped into Jen. Danny he raped her. She's got a sprained wrist and bruised eye." Rachel said swallowing. 

"Where is she?" Steve asked. 

"In the back getting a kit done. Nurse said they would come get us when they were done." Rachel said.   
"Where's Grace?" Danny asked. 

"Neighbor is keeping her. Oh someone needs to go get Stan. He's tied up at the house." Rachel said. 

"Dare I ask how he got tied up?" Danny asked. 

Rachel smirked. "I was gonna call the cops. He yanked the phone from me. Before I knew it he was on the floor. Jen had gotten up and slammed a vase over his head." Rachel said. 

Danny turned to Steve and smirked. "She is soo your kid." He said. 

Rachel nodded. "She's so selfless. I wanted to bring her here but she didn't want me to wake Grace and drag he here." Rachel said swallowing hard. 

"When did Stan get tied up." Steve asked. 

"I went and called our neighbor to come get Grace. When I came back Jen had tied his hands. Said she didn't want him to be able to move when he came around." Rachel said. 

Just then a Doctor came out. "Jen McGarrett?" He asked. 

"I am her father." Steve said. 

"We are gonna keep her in for the day. Does anyone know how long she was unconscious?" The doctor asked. 

"I came down at 2 am. She was out then. She came too about 10 minutes after I came down." Rachel said. 

"She told us the attack started at about midnight." The doctor said. Steve growled, Danny rubbed his back beside him to calm him down. 

"Can I see her?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. Please follow me. She requested you all be led back." The doctor said as he started walking towards a room. Steve walked in and stopped. 

Jen was on a gurney with her wrist bandages and bruises on her arms and torso and eye. "Can't stand to let me play with the big guys?" Steve asked teaing. 

"Dad." Jen said losing the battle with her tears. 

Steve laid down beside her and brought her into his arms. Danny's heart broke for Steve and his daughter. Rachel swallowed at the more detailed damage. 

"I am so sorry." Steve said kissing her head. 

"I want to go home." Jenn said. 

"Actually you don't. We sort of had a firefight at your house." Danny said. 

Jenn smirked. "That where you got the gash on your arm?" She asked Steve. 

"Sort of. Listen I need your version." Steve said. 

"No." Jenn said. 

"Why not?" Steve asked. 

"Cause I know you. I need you here with me to help me get through this." Jenn said. 

"She's got you there Super Seal." Danny said laughing. 

"I'll tell Danny or Chin. But not you dad." Jenn said. 

"Fine." Steve said. 

 

1 HOUR LATER

Danny came out of Jenn's room seething. "That Son of a Bitch." He wanted to yell. 

Steve just looked at him. "What happened?" He asked. 

"Your daughter is the strongest woman I know." Danny said. 

"Been that way her whole life. Had to be." Steve said. 

"Well, I am gonna go and give her statement to Duke. I called him while I did the statement and she gave us everything in detail." Danny said. 

"Thanks Man. Take my truck and go check on Grace and Rachel. She said she was taking Grace to a hotel." Steve said. 

"Get your arm stitched up." Danny said. 

"Ok." Steve said. 

"If you guys need anything call me. I'll come back once I shower and get a little rest. Doc said that she wouldn't be released until later in the evening." Danny said. 

"Thanks." Steve said. 

"What partners and friends are for. Go be with your girl. She needs you." Danny said squeezing Steve's shoulder. 

JENN'S ROOM

Steve slipped in and pulled a chair up and slipped into it. Jenn turned at looked at him "Did you get your arm looked at?" Jenn asked. 

"It's fine. I am more worried about you." Steve said. 

"I am fine as well. Just had a really bad day." Jenn said. Steve smirked at her as she dozed back off. 

In a few minutes his phone jingled "Tell Jenn she is my favorite person now. Rachel told me the whole story. You have one hell of a kid" Danny wrote. 

Steve smirked and texted back. "I know it. Talk to you later." Steve said placing his phone on the night stand and watching Jenn sleep. Steve admired how strong she was. Cause later it was gonna be tested multiple times. But that was then.

END

Until the next story


End file.
